eurekasevenfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Typ Zero
TypeZero zwany inaczej Nirvash to legendarny LFO. Pierwowzór wszystkich innych, stworzony na szkielecie thumb|232px|Nirvashpierwszego odkrytego archetypu. Początkowo jedyną osobą, która była w stanie go pilotować była odkryta w tym samym czasie co on dziewczyna-koralian, Eureka. Dopiero później Nirvash zaakceptowała pierwszego człowieka za swoimi sterami, Rentona Thurstona. TypeZero była jedynym LFO mogącym poruszać siębez Compac Drive'u. Nie była jednak wtedy w stanie wykrzesać pełni swoich możliwości. Okazało się to możliwe dopiero po podłączeniu Amita Drive'u. Typy Nirvash typeZero spec-1 thumb|left|192px|Nirvash typeZero spec-1 Jest to podstawowa forma Nirvash, która została zaprojektowana w bazie w Tresor przez grupę naukowców, której przewodził Adrock Thurston. Forma ta umożliwia jej przechodzenie z formy pojazdu mogącego poruszać się po ziemi (coś w rodzaju samochodu) w formę gigantycznego robota, który porusza się na ogromnej desce do refowania stworzonej przez Axela Thurstona. Nirvash typeZero spec-2 Po powrocie Rentona na pokład Gekkostate i jego zjednoczeniu się z Eureką oraz thumb|178px|Nirvash typeZero spec-2 pogodzeniu się z misją, która ich czeka, Nirvash zaczyna się rozwijać. Archetyp rozrasta się i jakby sugeruje, że chce być przebudowany. W wyniku tego Gekko udaje się do bazy badawczej w Tresor, gdzie zresztą została stworzona podstawowa wersja Nirvash, a typeZero zostaje przebudowana w formę spec-2. Od tego momentu posiada dwuosobowy kokpit, a jej alternatywna forma pojazdu zostaje zamieniona w coś w rodzaju samolotu. Dzięki temu Nirvash staje się znacznie szybsza, a jej możliwości bojowe wyraźnie wzrastają (przewyższa wyraźnie type "TheEnd"). TypeZero dostaje również nową deskę, którą ponownie wykonuje dla niej Axel Thurston. Nirvash typeZero spec-3 W momencie kiedy Eureka podejmuje decyzję o zastąpieniu klastra sterującego, a Renton postanawia zrobić wszystko by ją ratować, Nirvash jest zdemolowana. Jest to wynikiem zniszczeń, których doświadczyła thumb|left|264px|Nirvash typeZERO spec-3podczas ataku Oratorium no.8, jak również oddziału Orange. Kiedy jednak Renton przemawia do niej i przypomina jej jak ważną osobą dla niego i niej jest Eureka, dochodzi do potężnej eksplozji traparu. Nirvash uzyskuje finalą (w anime i mandze) formę, która bardzo przypomina archetyp. Posiada ona unikatowy kokpit, w którym pilot może swobodnie stać. TypeZero naśladuje ruchy osoby, która znajduje się za jej sterami. Jest praktycznie niepokonana, samodzielnie rozbija tysiące koralianów. Porusza się bez deski, unosząc się na rękach na traparze. Na końcu okazuje się, że jej potencjał jest tak wielki iż, jest zdolna samodzielnie zastąpić klaster sterujący. Z wyglądu spec-3 bardzo przypomina archetyp. Ilość uzbrojenia jest nieokreślona. Wiadomo jedynie, że jest w stanie wystrzelić wiązkę laseru o ogromnej mocy z środka swojej klatki piersiowej. Nirvash typeZero spec-V thumb|left|392px|Nirvash typeZero spec-V Finałowa forma typeZero w filmie "Pocket full of Rainbow". Nirvash uzyskuje ją po tym jak walczący o życie po postrzeleniu. Renton słyszy ostatnie słowa swojego mentora, Dominica. W tej formie typeZero jest w stanie walczyć jednocześnie z koralianami, jak i Devilfishem wspomaganym przez specjalny wzmacniacz jego prędkości i uzbrojenia. Jest również w stanie powstrzymać Młot Bogów (Oratorium no.8). Sterowanie i zdolności Amita Drive thumb|left|136px|Compac Drive rozbudowany o Amita Drive Specjalny element będący dodatkiem do tradycyjnego Compac Drive'u. Jego wynalazcą jest Adrock Thurston. Rozbudowanie Compac Drive'u o Amita Drive umożliwia skuteczne podłączenie go do TypeZero i pozwala na obudzenie jego prawdziwych możliwości przez uruchomienie Programu Satori. Raz podłączony Amita Drive, nie może być już odłączony, każda próba zrobienia tego może skończyć się tragicznie. Przekonał się o tym Adrock, który zginął podczas jego testowania, jak również Eureka, która prawie zginęła. thumb|162px|Axel Thurston wręcza Eurece Amita Drive Efekt Seven Swell thumb|left|211px|Zjawisko Seven SwellZjawisko wysętpujące w momencie kiedy stany myślowe Rentona i Eureki są w pełni zsynchroizowane. W wyniku tego połączenia Nirvash odbiera przez Compac Drive rozbudowany o Amita Drive siłę ich emocji i generuje ogromną falę Traparu, która zwana jest Efektem Seven Swell. Kategoria:Statki i LFO Kategoria:Gekkostate